ultraciafandomcom-20200215-history
The Kingdom of Telbirian
The main kingdom of Ultracia History Telbirian was originally separated into its separate states (The northern state, the western state, the eastern state, the southern state, and the high keep). They remained in conflict until The High Keep's king gathered alliance from the south and east and went into war. The states were united under the power of the High Keep, making the king of the central state the overarching monarch. The High Keep The metropolis of Telbirian, and centre of political life. The High King lives in the Keep Castle. The High Keep is a city of life set on a river that feeds towards The Eastern Sea and the Western Bay. The water allows for commerce. Political life is centred here as the city is home to not only the king, but the assembly and The Church's Dominion. The Northern State (Helkvia) Helkvia occupies the largest sum of land in Telbirian, but the lowest population. Most of its terrain is frozen forests, or mountain ranges. There is one city (the capital: Ravonus), and many towns nearby. Selvitin is where the royalty and court live. Helkvia is known to be distant politically, and was the last of the states to be drafted into union. There is much political tension between it and the southern states. Many states say Helkvia indorces magic. The church does not hold power in Helkvia. The Eastern State (Stelvan or "The Sleeping Kingdom") The closest kingdom to The High Keep, and most politically involved. Occupying the second largest terrain of space, Stelvan is comprised largely of wood and fuels the lumper industry. Stelvan has many smaller kingdoms throughout its large terrain. The woods and northern mountains are often evaded due to magical creatures. Many towns are plagued with magical curses. The state's original capital was cursed to sleep, which garnered the state the name of "The Sleeping Kingdom" The capital is known for its scholars and libraries. The Southern State (Dabrah) Dabrah has many cities and is known to be controlled mainly by the church and elected officials. The church originates on the southern coast and most church workers train in the religious communities here. The majority of knights and warriors also train in Dabrah. The Western State (Chilvon) The only city based on the direct coast, and the hub of trading activity throughout the world. The Western Bay servers as the trading capital of Telbirian. Chilvon has a flourishing port and culture. One of the most politically powerful states, Chilvon holds great wealth due to its trading and large land. The ocean provides temperate weather throughout the year, save for storm season in which many businesses go on travel to avoid the harsh weather. Chilvon is known to be one of the most superstitious states in Telbirian. They fear the legends of sea sprites in their bay, and the Aehthers of the mountains. The capital of the city is directly situated in the Western Bay, and many smaller towns are further into the shore. Category:Locations Category:Telbirian